Riding on a Song
by Stormkpr
Summary: During the episode "Journey to Shangri-La", Jetta explores her feelings for Roxy. Misfits femmeslash. COMPLETE


**Riding on a Song**

**By Stormkeeper **

**"Riding on a Song" is a gift for the lovely and ultra-talented Kanna Ophelia. **

This fic takes place during the episode "Journey to Shangri-La" and is _not_ related to my other Misfits' fanfics, "Farewell to Life the Way We Knew It" and "Survival of the Misfits". In case you've never seen the episode "Journey to Shangri-La" (it is not currently available on DVD), feel free to email me for a brief synopsis.

Please note that this fic contains Misfits femmeslash and is intended for a mature audience. It is rated "R".

888888888888888888888888

Jetta took a deep breath and pondered her current situation as she inhaled freezing cold air. She narrowed her eyes, trying to block out the blinding view of white snow which surrounded her in each direction. Pacing back and forth didn't calm the piercing nervousness that pillaged Jetta's insides.

"I think they're getting worse," Stormer proclaimed, as she emerged from the tent, her raspy voice breaking the thick silence.

Jetta mustered some bravado, "I'm going to talk to that old woman again. She's got to help them! And if she doesn't…." Jetta allowed her voice to trail off as she made a fist.

"That's not gonna do any good, Jetta," Stormer said, shaking her head sadly. "I really think that if she could help them, she would. Jem's our only hope now." She went up to Jetta and put a hand on her shoulder. "We just have to hope for the best," she said softly.

Jetta was never one to sit still and allow others to take charge. She took a break and re-entered the large tent where Pizzazz and Roxy lay, feverish and miserable. The tent was warm and dark. It was blighted with the faint and eerily-increasing scent of sickness.

Eric Raymond sat huddled in a corner, no doubt fearing the impending loss of his cash cows and regretting that he'd ever listened to Tech Rat and followed Jem and the Holograms to Tibet in the first place. Jetta easily surmised that, as always, Eric would be of no use in this situation.

Lo Wenn, the elderly woman who ran the Hunsa village, bent over Pizzazz. The expression on her wrinkled face was hard to read.

"Can't you do more?" Jetta asked, her gaze fixed longingly on Pizzazz. A shocked Jetta realized that her voice had sounded creaky and terrified, a far cry from the strong and imposing tone she was groping for.

"I told you. Only the music of Shangri-La can save them. There is no other cure. We can only hope to ease their pain with these herbs," Lo Wenn rasped, in perfect English.

"Rubbish," Jetta muttered.

Needing to turn away from Lo Wenn, Roxy turned her attention to Roxy. She lay on the cot, moaning in pain. Roxy looked so young and so vulnerable.

Jetta slowly removed one of her gloves. She touched her bare hand to Roxy's forehead. The heat from Roxy's forehead nearly seared the chilled fingers. And then, without thinking, Jetta quickly reached down and planted a kiss on Roxy's dry lips.

She drew herself back up quickly, releasing Roxy's hand and hoping no one had seen the kiss. Pizzazz and Lo Wenn were oblivious, as was Eric who sat gazing in the opposite direction. But Jetta looked and saw Roxy's eyes flutter, and then focus. Her gesture had not gone unnoticed! Roxy moaned again, this time louder than before.

Jetta took another breath. Too much had happened during the last few days. Yes, that explained it; that explained her impulsive kissing of Roxy. The interminable flight to India, and then the connecting flight to Tibet. The endless hiking and climbing in the sub-zero weather. The arrival at this bizarre, antiquated village and the Misfits' subsequent departure with the young Li Sann. Pizzazz and Roxy's rescue of Li Sann, during which their flesh had been torn by the poisonous thorns. And then the arrival of the snow creature who had carried Pizzazz and Roxy back to the village, as Jetta and Stormer had followed, mystified. And then Lo Wenn's cursory examination of the ailing band members, after which she had proclaimed their situation dire.

Actually, it wasn't just the last few days that had been strange for Jetta. The past few months hadn't been exactly routine either. Jetta's deception had been revealed; despite her best efforts at a ruse, she had been found out and the other Misfits now knew that Jetta didn't possess a drop of royal blood. She had lied and she had tried to rip off Pizzazz. Jetta had fully expected to be ejected from the band immediately, but Pizzazz never handed her the proverbial pink slip. As far as Jetta knew, Roxy had never even asked Pizzazz to dismiss the saxophonist.

When she had realized that she was staying in the Misfits, Jetta had then expected to be verbally assailed by Roxy on a daily basis. But that hadn't happened either. Oh, the fiery guitarist took plenty of pot shots at her. But she never waged the all-out attack that she'd expected. Roxy, rather, had just looked happy and content lately. Perhaps Roxy herself was just glad to be back in the band herself, Jetta mused.

Jetta had also attempted to squelch the growing feelings that she felt for Roxy during these past few months. The emotions had always been there, pushed down inside of her but welling up during all their sparing over the years. Every time they argued Jetta felt her pulse race – and it was not due solely to the fight. She loved the way Roxy gritted her teeth when upset, loved seeing the slight redness in her cheeks, and hearing that strong, passionate voice. Roxy wasn't cultured or well mannered or even particularly keen with words but it didn't matter. Jetta would look at those fists and wish that the hands were touching her powerfully. Jetta loved watching the butchy tough girl come to life.

Ever since Jetta's deception had been found out, she'd felt almost a kind of kinship with Roxy. Their backgrounds weren't dissimilar. The settings and the countries were different, but so many elements were the same a strong survivor determined to make a name for herself and come out on top despite the bad hand she'd been dealt.

A helpless Jetta awoke from her reverie, knowing that if a cure wasn't found for Roxy and Pizzazz, she'd never see Roxy's butch swagger ever again. Jetta was trapped inside this tent, so far away from an airport or a decent doctor or any means of escape. With two women she cared for at death's gate.

Roxy moaned again, and Jetta turned back towards the guitarist. She grasped her hand more tightly and fervently whispered a few words, eyes closed.

888888888888888888888888888

Commotion could be heard outside of the tent. And then, Jetta's ears lit up at the sound of Stormer's voice, "You made it! Can you help them?"

The tent doors were pushed aside and Jem and the Holograms entered. Jetta stood off to the side, watching and listening as joy and relief flooded her heart. Somehow she knew that their rival band would bring the aid that Roxy and Pizzazz so desperately needed. She even had to admit to herself that the music they played was not half bad, at least by lowly Hologram standards. It filled the tent, caressed the air, and brought healing to Roxy and Pizzazz.

The next few hours were another whirlwind. Jem and the Holograms departed once they saw that Pizzazz and Roxy would recover. The singer and the guitarist became more like their old selves with each passing minute. After only a few hours, they were up on their feet and determined to find the mythical Shangri-La. The Misfits began packing up their equipment. After not long, they failed in their quest and the dejected Misfits made their way back to the Hunsa village.

Jetta tried to push the disappointment down. She and the others had glimpsed Shangri-La for a few tantalizing moments before it evaporated. The possibilities suggested by the view were enticing but now it was gone. She shook her head. The important thing was that Roxy and Pizzazz were fully recovered.

"Let's stay here for the night," Pizzazz muttered once they arrived back in the village, sounding defeated and tired.

"That's a good idea," Stormer added. "You and Roxy shouldn't be pushing yourselves so much after you were so sick."

"Yeah yeah," Pizzazz responded.

"I'm sure Li Sann will let us stay in that old tent again," Jetta added.

She was right. Li Sann treated the band to warm baths with water that she herself had heated over a roaring fire. Afterwards she escorted them to their own tent where they unloaded their gear. Eric and his Sherpa guide received similar treatment from the men in the village.

"I'm exhausted," Roxy groaned, as she flopped down towards the floor.

"Here. Let me roll out your sleeping bag for you," Stormer offered.

Jetta watched Stormer stepping up to Roxy's aid and found herself oddly jealous. She rushed to assist Pizzazz with her gear.

Li Sann soon came around and served the band dinner, consisting of a hot stew and bread accompanied by a sweet-smelling tea. The unusual flavors questioned Jetta's tongue, and the dish contained several potent spices.

"Ouch!" Jetta exclaimed, after biting into a heavily-spiced morsel.

"Li Sann said she cut way down on the spices, just for us," Stormer said.

"Bollocks! It's still too hot," Jetta proclaimed, eyes watering. "This is nothing like the food back home."

Jetta watched Roxy out of the corner of her eye and half expected Roxy to make a sarcastic comment such as, 'Does the Queen Mum love bland food?' She had the perfect opportunity to do so, to remind the others of Jetta's past trickery.

But Roxy didn't take the chance and instead tossed a hunk of dense bread at her. "Try this. It's pretty bland."

"Aren't you hungry?" Jetta asked. She had already finished her own slice.

"Nah, not too much. And that bread's so dry I can barely eat it!"

"Roxy not hungry?" Pizzazz questioned, as she downed her dinner with gusto. "Never thought I'd live to see that day!"

"First time for everything," Stormer added, with a smile.

Jetta looked approvingly in Stormer's direction. Ever since her solo success with Kimber and her subsequent return to the Misfits, Stormer had grown more confident. She much preferred this Stormer to the meek, shy girl whom she'd first met.

But she preferred Roxy even more, and in a different way. She took another look at the guitarist and felt her heart leap.

She also noticed that Roxy returned the gaze, with a saucy look in her violet eyes. Jetta blinked, turned away and then subtly looked in Roxy's direction once more. Again Roxy was looking at her and she had a sly smile on her face. Her alluring eyes practically twinkled. Jetta then looked down and concentrated on chewing the bread. Roxy must've remembered the kiss! Jetta's heart began to pound.

Just as she had done a few days before, Pizzazz put out the fire by dumping the excess water on it. "Sweet dreams everybody," Pizzazz murmured, also echoing her words from just a few nights ago.

Jetta stretched out inside her sleeping bag. She soon found herself tossing and turning. The temperature dropped significantly; this night was shaping up to be one of the coldest yet. Even with her gloves still on, Jetta felt cold. She would be happy to be back in LA once the band returned from this land so very far away. Images from the past 48 hours kept replaying themselves in Jetta's head. Did Roxy really remember the kiss? Why was Roxy smiling at her during dinner? Could Jetta's "sweet dreams" become reality at some point?

Several minutes passed. She heard the sounds of a few contented snores and wondered which of her bandmates had dropped off into slumber. She envied them. Wishing she could fall asleep so easily, Jetta fluffed her pillow and again shifted into a more comfortable position on her side. More time passed.

Jetta felt a strong hand gently touch her back. Dark as the tent was, she knew which of her bandmates had touched her. The touch was unmistakable. She quietly rolled over and found herself eye to eye with Roxy.

"What is it, yank?" Jetta whispered. Her voice conveyed curiosity only and not a hint of reproach.

"I'm freezin' in here," Roxy whispered back.

"Me too. My bloody fingers are almost numb."

"I don't know how Pizzazz and Stormer can sleep in this," Roxy muttered.

"Which one of them is doing that snoring?"

"They both snore," Roxy stated unequivocally, leading Jetta to wonder how Roxy knew this for a fact.

Jetta then suppressed a smile. She knew full well how Roxy possessed this knowledge. A new rush of confidence began to overtake her. Besides, Roxy's hints were fairly unmistakable.

"'ere," Jetta whispered, unzipping her sleeping bag. "We'll be a lot warmer if we share the sleeping bag."

Roxy effortlessly slipped her hard, slim body next to Jetta's. Facing each other, the two women had no choice but to reach their arms around each other's bodies in order to fit inside the confining sleeping bag.

"You said your hands were cold," Roxy stated. "Put 'em under my shirt. That'll warm 'em right up."

Jetta repressed any notion of protesting; she truly did not want her cold hands to startle Roxy's skin. But Roxy merely tensed up for a moment before becoming accustomed to the coldness. Jetta, meanwhile, felt her numb fingers begin to buzz pleasantly against Roxy's back. The skin was surprisingly smooth and, once Jetta's fingers began to thaw, delightful to the touch.

The rest of Jetta's body began to hum with happiness as well. Laying down next to Roxy, their bodies stretched out together, felt heavenly for Jetta. Roxy's strong arms encircling her torso. Her firm legs wrapped around Jetta's own. Even more exciting was the thought of Roxy's face against hers, her warm pleasant breath on her cheeks.

It was impossible to avoid contact with that face. An emboldened Jetta found herself lightly brushing her lips against the side of Roxy's face. She sensed Roxy grinning, and the guitarist then charmingly rubbed the tip of her nose against the tip of Jetta's nose.

Jetta couldn't help but to return the infectious smile. She playfully reached out and nipped at one of Roxy's ears with her teeth. Roxy made a pleasurable sound indicating approval.

The guitarist then, apparently, decided that the time for teasing was over. She boldly moved her face closer and her lips hovered near Jetta's. Jetta reached forward as well and touched her own lips to Roxy's, bringing her bandmate into a sensual kiss. One woman's velvety tongue touched the other's. Jetta simultaneously moved her hands forward. They were still planted underneath Roxy's shirt, but she moved them around to touch her breasts.

Both women aggressively kissed, their tongues lapping together. Jetta moaned appreciatively. This was so much better than fighting with Roxy! A satisfied Jetta understood now that Roxy must have had these similar feelings all along as well.

Jetta broke off the kiss to again tongue Roxy's ear. She closed her teeth down against the lobe, scoring it gently. "I'm very good with my mouth and tongue," she whispered, bragging.

Roxy reached a hand down and touched the boiling area between the saxophonist's legs. "I figured as much," Roxy whispered. "And I'm very good with my fingers," she boasted.

"I'd sussed that out too," Jetta replied. She had watched Roxy play guitar many times, imaging what those strong fingers and hands were capable of.

Jetta and Roxy continued on for many hours, simply hoping that Pizzazz and Stormer would remain asleep. Jetta also had some enticing ideas for passing time during their plane ride back to the States.

THE END

Feedback is always welcomed,


End file.
